


Keep Me in Your Memories

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of a Car Crash, Requested, patrick sings to you, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: Request: Fluffy/comfort Patrick Stump x reader? The reader somehow hurts themselves and has a bought of amnesia which throws Patrick, but he does everything he can to jog the readers memory.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Keep Me in Your Memories

When they say it happens in less than a second, they really weren’t kidding. The doctor said I have brain damage, but I feel fine. I never saw the car, just a flash of light and then nothing. They said I was conscious when they pulled me from the wreckage but that’s all that’s missing.

I’m twenty-seven. Have a job I adore. Own a small house with my best friend.

I was on my way to visit her, Kris, at work. She hadn’t stopped by yet but the doctors did say she called. I felt awful. I was supposed to be dropping off her house key. The doctors said I’d been in and out for a day or so but that means she couldn’t get into the house last night after work.

A light tap on my door pulled me from my daydreaming. A nurse smiled at me as she walked in, pushing a cart of food. It looked like some kind of sandwich but I couldn’t identify the meat.

“Hey, how are you feeling? It’s ham for lunch. I even snagged an extra cup of applesauce.” I smiled gratefully at her. I was starving. The nausea from this morning had subsided.

“I’m alright. Excited to finally eat something,” I chuckled. She moved the swiveling table over my lap, setting the plate and utensils down.

“Let me just double check some vitals and then I can leave you be,” she said, taking my arm. I nodded and laid back. She took my blood pressure and felt around my neck. “Any headache?” I thought about it before shaking my head.

“That’s progress but you still have a concussion. Whenever they let you out, be sure to take it easy for a while. No contact sports for example,” she advised. I couldn’t hold back my chuckle.

“Please, the last time I played something that could be considered a ‘contact sport,’ I was a sophomore in high school.” She smiled and chuckled along with me. She continued her work silently as I stared at the ceiling.

A quick rapping at the door and another nurse speaking made me jump. She held onto the arm of a man. He looked scared and even from here I could see the wetness glossing over his eyes behind his glasses. Whoever he was here for was incredibly lucky. To have someone care about them that much.

His dirty blonde hair was messy, like he had run his fingers through it repeatedly. He looked familiar though I couldn’t place it. A leather jacket over a t-shirt with black jeans and high-tops. Must be the wrong room.

I couldn’t take my eyes off the two of them arguing quietly. She whispered something in his ear and I watched his eyebrows draw together and he glanced toward me. Relief washed over his features as he moved toward me slowly.

Wait a minute… who is this?

“Y/N, god you’re ok. I came as soon as I could. I was in a session with the guys and you know how Pete can get. I’m so sorry” He stopped next to my bed, taking my hand in his. My eyes darted between him and the nurse that had come in with him. The nurse taking my vitals rested a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back from me slightly.

“Looks like you have a visitor. Do you remember him,” she asked gently? I looked over him again, studying his face. Familiar but not enough to say I knew him.

“Um… no. I’m sorry. Who are you?” The pain that flashed across his face made me want to eat my words. I didn’t know him but god I wish I did. Anything to make him smile. I bet it would be beautiful.

He didn’t drop my hand but instead rubbed his thumb over the skin. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that for me. My shoulders released all their tension.

“I’m Patrick, your boyfriend. Kris called me. She should be here soon.” My mouth hung open slightly. I wracked my brain. Kris called him? I didn’t think he was lying but…

“The crash caused a concussion and some minor brain damage. She wasn’t hit head on so we think her memory could return but it may take time.” The room fell silent as he and I processed. His thumb still ran over the back of my hand, and he gave no indication that he would let go.

“Maybe you should wait outside until Kris gets here,” the nurse that came in with him said. Patrick’s gaze finally left my face to look back at her. “I only say this because if she’s as confused as she looks then it might be best to wait for someone she recognizes.”

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze but laid it back on the bed. He smiled sadly at me and moved toward the door. I reached for him, not fully understanding why. I just knew it felt nice to have him with me.

“Wait,” I rushed out. He paused and looked back at me. “You don’t have to go… It can get pretty lonely,” I said, trying to smile. He blinked a couple times. The nurses shared a look but didn’t push him out. He pulled a chair next to my bed, though he didn’t take my hand again.

“We’ll be just a button push away if you need anything,” one of the nurses said, glancing at Patrick. I nodded and they left.

The silence was awkward at first. I had asked him to stay but didn’t have a clue what to talk about. He said he’s my boyfriend so I should feel comfortable with him. Safe. And I do but there’s another feeling. Awe, maybe?

“You say you’re my boyfriend,” I started hesitantly. “You called me by my name earlier so clearly you know me. But there’s something else right? I feel like I recognize you but not in a personal way; if that makes sense.” His head tilted and he smiled at me, a light blush covering his cheeks.

“Um, well you might know me as a singer from a band. It’s sort of well known,” he said, wringing his hands together. I stared at him. A band? I chucked at his vagueness.

“Want to tell me the name of said band or no?” I grinned as he looked around the room. “Oh I see.” His eyes met mine again. “You want me to guess? Well give me sample. Serenade me,” I joked. He snorted and laughed with me.

This was nice. Easy. If we were really dating, I could tell why. As much as I hate the term, he was totally my type. He reached for my hand again, seeming to hesitate before I turned my palm up. I wanted to hold his hand. It was calloused from what I assume was years of the guitar.

“What do you want to hear,” he asked? I thought for a moment.

“Something comforting. What would I listen to before bed?” He chuckled a little and scratched his head. I raised an eyebrow.

“You used to listen—” Loud footsteps sprinted down the hallway.

“Y/N! Holy shit I’m so sorry! God… are you ok?” Kris burst into the room, practically tackling me. She squeezed me as best she could, arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. The bruises rejected the affection, sending pain shooting through my back and arms.

“OW! Kris, please…” She released me immediately, apologizing profusely. I took in her wrecked face. Blotchy and red. More tears already pooled in her eyes. “Oh, babe. I’m ok. Please don’t cry anymore,” I said, smiling at her. She shook her head before sitting heavily on my bed, grabbing my other hand.

We sat and talked over the events of the previous day. Patrick brought her up to speed on my amnesia. Amnesia that I feel like I don’t have. But Kris didn’t seem worried about him so I guess he’s telling the truth.

“Is any other part missing,” she asked me?

“Well if it is, I wouldn’t know. Almost like I can’t remember,” I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to peak out.

The two of them spent the rest of the day with me. They asked questions, well… Kris asked questions… about what I could remember. Patrick sat quietly for the most part, injecting his thoughts when asked but mostly just rubbing my hand and shoulders. He never made a move to kiss me or anything, even though any boyfriend might. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to kiss him.

The nurses came in every couple hours to check my vitals. Eventually the doctor came in with results from a scan to determine if I had a concussion. Long story short, I did. They told me that as long as I took it easy and came back in a week for a follow up, I could relax at home. I was cleared to leave the following day.

-

“Could you _stop_ hitting _every. Bump,_ ” I complained from the back seat as another pothole jostled me around.

“Look, I’m doing my best ok. We’ll be home soon,” Kris responded. I hardly recognized the turns we were taking. More evidence of the – hopefully – short term amnesia. Patrick sat in the seat next to me, holding my hand again.

I rested my head on his shoulder, hoping that it would ease the nausea. He jumped slightly, though I didn’t call him out on it. He had kept himself at a distance. While I appreciated it, he didn’t have to. It was so easy to be comfortable around him. I wasn’t worried that he would hurt me.

We pulled into the driveway, my shoulders finally relaxing at the thought of crawling back into a bed. Kris hopped out of the car, rushing around to my door that I pushed open. I could walk by myself but they both stayed close.

I’m already sick of the overly cautious treatment.

I looked around the entry way, kicking my shoes off. It all felt familiar but my brain simply refused to remember the details. Which way was my room? Where were the pots in the kitchen? What channels were my shows on? It was like I remembered living here but never actually did.

The blue carpet was soft under my feet. I could see the tracks of where people usually walked. I followed them down a hall, peaking in doorways, trying to guess which spaces were mine.

The last room on the left stuck out to me. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I pushed the door open completely. One wall was black and accented with white flecks resembling stars and bright blues and greens twisting like the northern lights.

“Well at least you can still tell what room yours is,” Kris teased. I rolled my eyes, though she couldn’t see it. A guitar sat against the bed. I ran my hands over the wood before moving it to the empty stand closer to the wall.

I flopped down into the fuzzy blanket, regretting my decision immediately. The sudden stop jerked my arms, sending pain through my body. The doctors had said it was a miracle nothing was broken, but there was definitely some strain.

I hissed in a breath, curling into a ball and praying it would make the pain stop, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a gentle hand on my back, rubbing up and down my spine.

“I’m here. I know it hurts. It’ll stop in a moment.” Patrick’s voice washed over me. And the pain did subside. I knew it would but him saying it made me want to think he chased it away.

I let out a breath, slowly unfurling myself. Patrick pulled my blanket back slowly, giving me time to maneuver and crawl under it. I let my eyes drift shut and he began to pet my hair. Kris said something about making food but I could hardly hear her. I was drifting.

I pulled my eyes open what felt like a moment later. Patrick was no longer petting my head but I could hear him humming to himself. The light coming through the window was a mix of orange and pink. Must have been at least a few hours.

I pushed myself up slowly, looking around. He was seated at a desk, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up at me. Seeing that I was up, he set down his phone and came to sit on the bed next to me.

“Hey there. How do you feel?” As if on que, I yawned. He chuckled as I rubbed my eyes.

“Tired, I guess,” I joked.

“Well Kris made Mac and Cheese but you were already asleep. I can warm it up for you if you’d like?” I pushed myself into a sitting position.

“Maybe in a bit. What were you humming?” He gave a small smile, blush covering his cheeks.

“That song you wanted me to sing yesterday. Lullaby.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Seems fitting,” I wondered out loud. “Can you sing it for me now?”

“After you’ve already slept?”

“I want to see if it helps me remember you. It would be heartbreaking to see someone you care about forget you. I just want to fix it. You don’t deserve that.” I played with my fingers, wanting to reach for his hand.

Seeming to read my mind, Patrick grabbed my hand, though he didn’t stop there. I watched as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of my fingers gently. His smile was beaming as he stood, grabbing the guitar from the stand. He fiddled with the tuning knobs.

“You are still one of the most considerate and loving people I have ever met. I could never say ‘no’ to you.” I felt the blush rise to my face, a small grin sneaking out. He started playing a simple tune, soft and relaxing. But when he started singing, I couldn’t fight the tears that came to my eyes.

“Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides, there's jellybeans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep  
  
It doesn't matter how you feel  
Life is just a Ferris wheel  
It's always up and down  
Don't make a sound  
  
When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around.”

I remembered. I remembered a similar situation. I had met him in a guitar shop when he was looking for something else. He convinced me to buy that guitar. He had played a few strings of this very song to show me how easy it was. I had butchered it completely but he never stopped working with me.

Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy was giving me guitar lessons and seemed to be enjoying himself. He asked to see me again and we did.

I shook my head, tears slipping down my cheeks. There were still pieces missing. I could tell. But I knew him. I knew Patrick and he was still here. Playing for me just like the first day and I was crazy about him.

I reached out to touch his hand that held the neck of the guitar. He let the sound drift off before looking up at me. He took note of the tears running down my face and lifted his hand to wipe them away. I turned my face into his hand, kissing his palm.

“Patrick.” It was quiet but he heard me. He set the guitar down again and pulled me close, running his hands through my hair.

“Did you remember something,” he asked gently. I nodded against his shoulder.

“You played that song for me the day we met.” I felt his arms tighten around me and he pressed a kiss to my head. “It’s still fuzzy, but maybe if you play for me… I’ll start to remember.”

“Anything for you.” He pressed another kiss to my forehead.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. I think I dozed off again but Patrick never let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the song Lullaby:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6VLmVvdRv8  
> Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
